Insanity Love
by NekoHolic
Summary: The world is destroyed. There's nothing left for humanity, and no place for them anymore. In the face of the end, Hyakuya Yuichiro wander in the only realm where he belong... In the empty world where there is only he and his demon, Asuramaru. When he had no one else in the world, what the demon would do for him?
Well, this is another Asurayuu fanfic. I do promise a Mikayuu fanfic, but really, I can't help but write this one. XD

My reason why I rather prefer Asurayuu than Mikayuu... First, Mikayuu is my OTP, but it get overrated now. Second, it's Asurayuu maybe more canon than Mikayuu, because on the manga, Yuu said yes when Asuramaru asked him if he would love him. Freaking canon. I just need to ship them so hard more than anything else since it need more love! ;w;

Inspired by " **INSANITY LOVE** " by Mica Caldito / Hiroyuki Sawano. I see this song as the inner voice of Asuramaru, since it's coupled on the same single album as X.U and ScaPEGoat. We know that X.U represent a message from Yuu, and ScaPEGoat is the reply from Mika. Then, I start concluding that INSANITY LOVE also had a message, and the lyric turned out fit perfectly with Asuramaru. Try listening to it, since the lyric fit him so much.

 **Note** : This fic happened on alternate ending where the world successfully destroyed by the seraphs.

.

* * *

.

In the white, endless plains, the black demon stand atop the sword. Lamenting and gazing at the past...

It's always the same in here.

I gaze at the clouds, at the sky. I touched his hand, and I still remember how it felt to be bind by chains.

How long since I've been cursed as a demon?

When I'm still what I used to be, life isn't this boring...

Until a human tear my body and sealed me inside this sword.

Human sure are scary, on how they delve deep into forbidden art, and even goes as far as doing this; Imprisoned me for eternity, and I fated to serve humanity forever.

Vampires, human, angels, they all scary. Every heart had darkness inside that scare me, and it's so twisted. At the same time, it's also my weapons to bring down every one of them.

Well, until he arrived.

Doesn't matter how many times I look at his heart, he's different.

It's not good or bad, it's not anything like that. His goal is honestly revenge and genocide on it's finest, but his heart is just so pure and innocent. He boldly naive to the point of stupid, and even being so oblivious at most time. However, I can't deny that he had kindness on those around him. He also change very quickly, that he change his goal from revenge to protect his family.

Maybe his past is what made him this twisted... But I like him the way he is.

He's interesting, he's honest, and more of all other reason, he choose me.

At first I though he would be another of my victim, another one that I could possessed, but I lost to his compassion. In the end, he even willing to become my friend. He acknowledge my loneliness and pain, and...

I think he said he does love me.

Human sure are weird and confusing.

I sit down, taking some comfort on the blade, and gaze at the cloud as always, for another night when he will visited me...

However when I see him, and I didn't expect him to show this kind of face...

"Asuramaru..." He whispered, making a rather... pathetic face.

When I turn around, I expect him start begging for my power again, but he's not. He's standing there alone, crying.

I never been so perplexed by his act. He maybe different and sometimes unexpected, sometimes also annoying, but this?

"Yuu? What is it?" I jump down and approached him slowly. Without even moving, he just let me touched his cheek, and I realize that he's been crying for hours.

I can see now. He get hurt again.

He never afraid to fight for what he believe, even to the point of what I could said as suicide. He willing to take those pills, willing to surrender his body to me, and willing to use those nasty horrible seraph power just to save his friends...

Friends... Like me?

I can see now. He get hurt inside out. His heart torn apart. He get betrayed and used, just like me.

I can felt his suffering, and somehow, it didn't made me happy.

I'm not like what I used to be. Humanity maybe scare me, and I always despise them... But he's my friend, and I don't want him to be hurt. I don't want anyone to do, not even by the angels.

"Asuramaru... They... Everyone is..." He tried to speaking, slightly sobbing.

I nod. I know what troubled him.

"I told you not to trust them. Human is scarier than vampires and demons, but you insist on helping everyone, even if you need to sacrifice yourself."

Sighed, I rub his cheek again. It's slightly in shade of red, so does the round around his eyes.

"You can't save them now, Yuu. It's too late. The destruction of the world had arrived, humanity is wiped, and it's none of you to blame. It's their fault for doing forbidden experiment with the seraph."

Trying to comfort him, I gave the opposite words than what I usually gave to the rest of humanity. I never show my vulnerable, gentle side since I hate them... But for him, I want to comfort him. He's the only one that I had now. He's innocent and he do nothing wrong, even he had those horrible seraph gene inside of him. After all, he's just a victim of humanity... Just like me.

"Asuramaru... I can't return back anymore..." His tears start rolling down again, and I gently wipe it away. Usually, it would delight me, but not now. I don't want to see him crying. He's my master, my friend, and my one and only...

 **I don't want to lose him.**

"Yuu... You shouldn't return back to them. You don't need them. You had no place to return. You had no one..."

I tried to be as kind as I could, even though I'm not one. I only use it to manipulate humans, to bend them on my will, but not anymore. I never want to manipulate or taking his body anymore.

Slowly, I circle my hand to his back, and I embrace him. I know that this must not what he expected me to do. He probably wish me to return him back to his world with my power, but I can't.

He will die if I do it, and I don't want to lose him. I don't want to be trapped in here forever, alone, without a friend.

"...But you had me. I won't betrayed you."

Smiling, I snuggle my cheek to his chest. I never expect for me to do this to human, but this is my honest will. Not manipulation, not lies. I just want someone like him for me.

 **After all, we both lose our family, isn't it?**

I can feel his hand on my back, pulling him closer. I can read his heart... He had thousands of things to say, he want to ask me all those questions, but he don't know anymore what to believe and what to say.

He's broken. This is what used to be my goal, but now...

Not anymore.

 **He's mine. I'll fix him.**

His body, mind, and soul is mine. I won't let anyone take him away from me. Not the vampires, not those disgusting human, and absolutely not the terrible angels.

"It's okay, Yuu... I can understand what your heart said..."

I let him away, gazing at his face. I still can see doubt and sorrow in there, and I just want to wipe it away. For the first time, I want to see him smiling.

"Believe me, Yuu... I'll never lie to you anymore."

With a soft smile, I pull him closer and kiss him. This time, I won't bite him with lust, but with tenderness.

As I break it, he's surprised more than ever. His eyes opened wide, and his mouth seems trying to speak.

"Asuramaru...?

That's only what he manage to let out.

I walk away from him, grab the sword and take it with me.

"Yuu, I do said you had no more place to go. You're stuck here forever, for eternity, just like me..."

I approached him and gave him the sword. I held his hand tightly as he grasped the handle of the sword.

"But this place is yours now. This is the only thing that I could give to you now."

Slowly, the sky fade to darkness. It's getting more and more darker, until there is nothing in this world but a pitch black darkness, and the two of us.

"When you had no one, you always ask me for something, isn't it? I always help you in the end, isn't it? Then I had one thing to ask..."

I let my hand off, and smile once more. This time, a genuine, smile with warmth.

"Stay here forever with me. Just don't go anywhere else."

He look at me with still the same stoned face, but it soon break. He start crying again as the sword fall down from his hand. He kneel, then he hug me really tightly. So tight, I can hear his heartbeat.

I pat his head, while my other hand embrace his back.

This means yes. Just like when I ask him whether he love me, and he gave me a yes.

Then it settled...

I smiled with both happiness and satisfaction. My salvation is here. He won't ever leave me, and I will never be alone again. He's forever for me, and I'll always be with him.

"If you had no place to return, I'll give you one. It's maybe not the best, but I know that you like it."

Soon, the dark world change. Walls and floors appear as everything fade to existence. This is it. His old home, where he spend his life with his family. A small house for few orphans, but there is no one but me now. In the table, there is two plate of warm curry... The same one like what he used on his last dinner with his dearest family, Mikaela Hyakuya.

"Welcome home, Yuu-chan."

He stare at the room with a shocked face. I really can't tell if he's happy, or going to break down in trauma. But when he hug me tightly again with tears, I know the answer.

"Yuu... If you need a family, then I'm your new family."

I tried to comfort him as I stroke his back, smiling. True that I'm not the best one to show affection, let alone love... However, I want to try.

I don't want him to ever leave me. I want him to forever be with me.

We lost everyone that we love, and we only had each other now. I'll never let him go. Never.

Yuichiro Hyakuya, you're mine now, and I'm yours.

I can't provide him goodness and compassion. There also isn't anything real in this realm, nothing but madness. But I'll try my best to take care of him for eternity, even if I need to resort on illusions. Anything to made him happy with me.

In this world, there is only you and I. Nothing else.

This is our world. This is the reflection of our heart and feeling together. This is our life, this is our love.

 **Insanity love.**

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

This story just ahhh I love writing it. It gave me such feels. ;w;

Anyway hope you guys like it, because I might write way more Asurayuu soon enough! XD

Anyway I planned to include the story about seraph and such, but I could keep that for later. It require huge brainstorming since I love making epic stories. For now, just enjoy the Asurayuu stuff.


End file.
